Sereitei Chronicles
by White Butterfly
Summary: Assorted fics, usually drabbles, of everyday or not so everyday events in Soul Society. Contains NUMEROUS spoilers for the Soul Society arc. Eleventh: A card game with an interruption -slight ShuuRenRan-
1. Obvious exception

**Title**: Obvious exception

**Type**: Drabble  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: PG  
**Theme**: November 22, 2006, 'softness, compliance, forgiveness, grace'

* * *

A woman is supposed to be a woman, all curves and grace, soft and forgiving, compliant to the wishes of others.

Soul society upheld the rules and regulations of the greater universe.  
One would think that this adhered to all things, even things which weren't quite a rule but more of a guideline.

However, as certain voices are raised all over, Rukongai to Sereitei, noble to those wandering souls, this ideal of a woman is clearly not one of those.  
And as certain men are hauled away, obviously not having learnt their lesson, one knows that the women of Soul Society follow anything but the rules.


	2. Eclipse me

**Title**: Eclipse me

**Style**: Drabble  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: G  
**Theme**: October 24, 2006, 'it is the eclipse'  
**Spoilers**: For end of Soul Society 'arc'

* * *

It was in the moments before that shattering announcement about Aizen, when Yamamoto confronted them, that he spoke with regret in his voice.

"It seems that one day, soon possibly, that the students will outshine their teacher." The flames around him seemed to flare up, casting stronger shadows. "And while I anticipate that day with great joy, I also greatly fear the day that they will stray from the path of right."  
He looked sharply at his two former students.

"It brings me joy to see you standing so strong, but," he took up a stance, one that he had taught them many years ago, "I cry for you standing against me."

The flames roared and a sword rang for a moment before the announcement that brought Sereitei to it's knees rang clear.


	3. Favourite colours

**Title**: Favourite colours

**Style**: Drabble  
**Genre**: General, slightly Romantic  
**Rating**: G  
**Theme**: November 24, 2006, 'I bear your colours everywhere'  
**Spoilers**: For end of Soul Society arc

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya's favourite colour was purple.

Always had been, always will. As far as Sereitei was concerned, that was as unmoveable as his facial expression.

Only a few, a few who will always keep their mouths shut out of respect and loyalty and friendship, know otherwise.  
From back when he was as short as the Tenth division's captain with a remarkably similar attitude.

Back then, his favourite was green.  
Lush, gorgeous green of springtime grass and leaves; the deep dark green of seaweed that he encountered in his miso soup; the sedate olive green of bamboo.

What had changed since those days was that he fell in love, fell in love with a person whose favourite colour was purple.  
Hisana loved every shade of it, from plums and their scarlet purple to luxurious indigo.

It had grown on him the colour purple, until green was no longer his favourite and the purple that his wife loved so dearly was.

And that is why his favourite colour is still purple.


	4. Listen to me, listen to your heart

**Title**: Listen to me, listen to your heart

**Characters/Pairing: **Rukia, references to Gin  
**Style**: Drabble  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: PG  
**Theme**: November 01, 2006, 'the heart asks pleasure first'  
**Spoilers**: For all **DUB** watchers, please be aware this contains end of Soul Society 'arc' spoilers.

* * *

It was now, in moments after her hopes had risen by Gin, that Rukia realised how much her heart had clamoured to be heard. How much it had tried to attract her attention, to draw her awareness towards it.  
How much it wanted to be part of her persona and conscience. How it wanted, needed, things she had denied it.

That moment hadn't made her resolve shatter, but told her that her heart had always been there.

And had it wanted that hope Gin gave her that she would be saved, that her friends would be there for her. It had wanted that simple hope before she even knew that was what she wanted as well.

Hearts were supposed to be human things, and she was a death god. Her heart shouldn't be important to her.  
But it knew what it, what she wanted.

So she let it.


	5. That unwalked path

**Title: **That unwalked path

**Character/Pairing:** Byakuya  
**Style: **Drabble  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating: **G  
**Theme: **November 4 2006, 'untrodden ways'

* * *

He had never trodden this path before, this path that skirted rules and let him decide which way to go, which road to follow.  
This path which had no fences, no barriers to which his steps were confined. Where direction was dictated by conscience and not by ritual and formality.

His head was now never bowed to make sure he kept on the path; instead it was up and looking at what was ahead.  
The kenseikan no longer felt like a burden and the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu felt like wings.

It felt weird to let his feet, no, his heart lead the way.  
But his feet did not drag, nor did they stall as they walked along this road.  
Now his pace was not regulated.

He could walk wherever he pleased.


	6. Tommorrow is the end of the world

**Title:** Living like there's no tomorrow

**Character/Pairing:** Isshin, Urahara, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya  
**Style:** Ficlet  
**Genre:** General, Speculation  
**Rating:** PG (contains references to alcohol)  
**Day/Theme:** Oct. 9th, 2006, 'every day is the end of the world'  
**Warnings:** Contains spoilers for chapters 187+ as well as a conspiracy theory

Note: This was my first time using a theme. Mostly because my birthday was this prompt, but also because it looked interesting. I think it was a bit obvious this fic, but it does have a conspiracy theory...

* * *

"'Live every day like it's your last.' Isn't that a great aphorism?" Isshin raised his sake to Urahara before chugging it down.

"It is for you." He lifted his own sake to his lips before tilting it back with more finesse.

"Bah! You'll never know when you'll die again or when you'll never see a person again. I think it's something to live by."

"Well certainly with the current situation, every day might be the last day for all of us."

"Yeah, that's true." Isshin looked sullen for a moment before brightening up. "But we've got youth on our side." He knocked aside the look Urahara gave him and poured more into their bowls. "In the meantime, let's drink and be merry for tomorrow may be our last."

"Kurosaki, I think the term is 'Eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow will be our last day.'" Urahara gave him the best dry look he could manage from under the brim of his hat before taking a gulp.

-

-

"'Live every day like it's your last.' Don't you think that's a good saying taichou?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you think that's a good way to live? As if every day will be the last? Taichou?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Matsumoto. Just get back to work and stop drinking during office hours."

"It was a favourite saying of old taichou, and who's to say that every day won't be the end? Eh?" Matsumoto gave a glance at her current captain before swigging her cup and setting it down on the table.


	7. Pink and red

**Title: **Pink and red

**Character/Pairing:** The Eleventh, Renji  
**Style: **Drabble  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating: **G  
**Theme: **July 01 [2007 Real men wear pink

* * *

There wasn't anything particularly scary or unusual about the eleventh division. At least, not to the initiated new recruits who knew of its reputation. The swaggering, sweaty masses of brawn were fairly easy to handle once your olfactory nerves shut down and even easier after a couple drinks of whatever was being passed around.

No, the members of the division weren't particularly scary or unusual. Someone could even get used to the sight of Zaraki Kenpachi stalking the hallways looking for decent practise.  
Even the anomaly of Yumichika sorting paperwork was fairly normal, even if you did feel sorry for the fair looking fifth seat.

It was only the small, pink soul perching on the shoulder of Zaraki Kenpachi that was-- out of the ordinary. It wasn't unusual for many to find her somewhat out of place but once you had gotten used to the goons and spontaneous fights, it hit you, rather like the manner in which she attached herself to people she wished to play with.

Playing games like tag and pirates weren't unusual, they actually fitted quite well into the normal activities of the division. So was the constant whining for something to be done; it was an activity any member, seated or not, partook in.

Yachiru was scary because she somehow managed to make every single member of the eleventh division wear something pink for one day every month.

It's the reason why Abarai has a flowered yukata after all. No one else could get a red haired man to wear pink.


	8. My darling chibi taichou

**Title: **My darling chibi taichou

**Character/Pairing:** Matsumoto, Hitsugaya  
**Style: **Drabble  
**Genre: **Gen, Humour  
**Rating: **G  
**Theme: **09. you're so goddamn young

* * *

She had to admit it, her new captain was adorable, despite his protests that he was not a 'kawaii taichou' and that he had the same level of responsibility any other captain.

"What about 'chibi taichou' then, hmm?" Her brush tapping against her chin as she procrastinated over filling in her paperwork. Her new boss paced in front of her, valiantly trying to arrange the rosters on the large desk in the middle of the room as she pestered him with questions.

That in itself was adorable in her opinion, how he kept snapping at her and then turned back to his task before repeating the process when she asked another question.

"I am NOT a 'chibi taichou' Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" Hitsugaya Toushirou snapped and then resumed rostering various sections to different assignments.

His reaction was part of the reason why she kept on asking him after all. He was adorable when he got angry.


	9. Note to self

**Title: **Note to self

**Character/Pairing:** Aizen Sousuke  
**Style: **Drabble  
**Genre: **Humour  
**Rating: **G  
**Theme: **16. he wishes for the cloths of heaven

* * *

Aizen sighed.  
His clothes had to be sent to the laundry again to remove the fangirl drool that Hinamori had deposited on them.  
This time he'd send them with one of the lesser seats and not with her.

He shook his head as he bundled the soggy linen together. Heavens knew how he had managed to remove Gin's insidious hair from his clothes when the snaky man had been his lieutenant. The itchy fibres had gotten in everything he owned.

He had been rather glad when the man became a captain himself.

If only he could do the same to Hinamori, shunt her off to become a captain, if only there were positions.  
He heaved another sigh.

He couldn't go off and kill any of the others as well; maybe he could kill himself, but that was messy and generally frowned upon.

The clothes were shoved into the laundry bag by his door and he tried to return his thoughts to normal.  
If only the script he was reading didn't talk about God.

'_God must have an incredible laundry service to keep up with all that drool...' _he thought as he skimmed through the book detailing various practices of worship._ 'Maybe I could go and ask him if I can borrow it...'_

There was one big problem though. God wasn't in Soul Society.

And so, Aizen Souske plotted a way in which he could finally get his dream: clean, fragrant smelling clothes without hair or drool upon them.


	10. Unresolved wishes

**Title: **Unresolved wishes

**Character/Pairing:** Kyouraku Shunsui/Nanao Ise (onesided)  
**Style: **Ficlet  
**Genre: **Romance of the gentlemanly kind, heavy wistfulness  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Theme: **30. for a kiss and some poetry

* * *

Oh, how I wish how that book carried within your arms contained wonderful woven words of love and beauty;  
descriptions of how the sun sets upon rose-tinted lips and how the bamboo rustles in the slightest breeze.  
That stanzas of wonderous poetry flowed from the ink upon those pages, their elegant script as beautiful as you are, standing there silhouetted.

Instead of slapping me around the face, I would like that hand to caress my cheek and brush carefully over these bedraggled hairs, smoothing them and soothing me. I would think your hand is soft and gentle, your touch light and careful, whenever you mean to console and support, to be a comforting presence.

If I had been less honourable that time I had saved you, I might've carried you away to the sunset, clasped forever in my arms, your heart pressed to mine as I swept you away to a place where I could be the only one who stole your breath.  
I have my honour and my duty, so be assured that I will only protect you from the disgraceful acts of others and my own.

But I am ever hopeful that the next time I bow down to you, looking in your eyes and grasping your chin, telling you gently that something doesn't need to be done until tomorrow; that you will allow me to grace your lips with my own.

Until then, I shall settle for your hand sharply slapping me, your voice icily scolding me as you do so; and those brief moments when you will allow my hand to linger upon your cheek and you let me savour your beauty, my dear Ise-san.


	11. A card game with an interruption

**Title: **A card game with an interruption

**Character/Pairing:** Hisagi Shuuhei, Abarai Renji, Matsumoto Rangiku, slight overtones of threesomeness  
**Style: **Ficlet  
**Genre: **Humour  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes:** Written as a birthday present for a friend about two years ago. You know who you are, if you ever stumble across this.

* * *

Dark blue eyes stare into black, challenging and steady as the tension between the two participants rises.

"SNAP!"

Two hands flash out, slapping themselves on top of the pile of cards. The hands briefly play tug of war with the cards, the one at the bottom winning over the more calloused on top of it.

The winner flashes a smile as their contest continues, hands at the ready as cards are dealt face up at a frighteningly fast speed.

A matching pair is dealt and-

"SNA-"

"Konban wa!"

A pleasantly cheerful voice interrupted Shuuhei and Renji's card game as they were grabbed by their necks and forced into an embrace, their cards dropped as they tried to ascertain who was trying to strangle them and to stop them from doing so.

"How are the boys today? Are we all happy?" the voice purred proudly, the only possible owner Matsumoto Rangiku. She smiled down at them, Shuuhei desperately trying to pry her arm from around his throat and Renji crossing his arms and submitting to the all encompassing hug albeit unwillingly.  
"Well?" Her arms meanwhile tightened around their necks, Renji finally attempting to wrest himself away from her.

"You're practically choking us Matsumoto-san!" Shuuhei managed to choke out after pushing the restricting arm away from his neck.

"Really?" her grip finally loosened as she looked down at the two gasping men.  
"I didn't mean to!" she flung her arms around Shuuhei, embracing him tightly against her chest, amicably patting down his hair before she turned to hug Renji, giving him a similar treatment, patting him on the head afterwards, "I hope I didn't hurt me dear boys."

A crack crack sound was heard as Shuuhei bent his neck from side to side, "Nothing too serious Matsumoto-san."

"Ah! What have I told you, you can call me Rangiku-san as long as I can call you two my boys."

"Eh, whatever Matsumoto." Renji tilted his head to the side, giving off an even louder crack than Shuuhei.

"Or you can call me that," she smiled and gave each of them a peck on the forehead. "Now, I have to go do something about the tea supply in the division's store room..." her train of thought wandered off for a second before she hugged both of them again, "So I'll be seeing you later."  
She smooched a kiss at the two of them before swinging out of the room.

"She didn't say a thing about the sake." The ninth division's vice-captain looked slightly bewildered.

"That's 'cos she took it when she left." Renji pointed the discarded cards that he had picked up and was now shuffling at the distinct absence of the sake bottle. "Play you to find who gets to fetch a new one."

His opponent grinned as the cards were dealt out, and again, the tension rose as dark blue eyes contested with black ones.


End file.
